barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
Barney's Sense-Sational Day
Barney's Sense-Sational Day is a Barney Home Video that was released on January 14, 1997. Synopsis Barney discusses the subject of our five senses, and he encourages the kids to use video to capture everything they see, hear, touch, smell, or taste over the course of a day. When they're done with that, everyone gets involved in making a movie with B.J. in the lead, much to his delight. There's only one word to describe this much fun: Sense-Sational! Cast * Barney * BJ * Carlos * Tosha * Jason * Kim (debut) Song List # Barney Theme Song # The Rainbow Song # Mix a Color # Taking Turns # The Having Fun Song # Listen to the Mockingbird (Barney's Version) # Listen # The Exercise Song # Have a Snack! # Brushing My Teeth # The Having Fun Song (Reprise) # The Popcorn Song # The Five Senses Song # I Love You Barney Songs That Debuted In This Video #'The Having Fun Song' #'Listen to the Mockingbird (Barney's Version)' #'The Popcorn Song' Trivia *This is the first Barney video to be directed by Fred Holmes. *The is the twelfth episode where time lapse is used. It is seen the movie, Captain Pickles Saves the Day, with the scene Speedy-Girl, played by Kim, showing off her fast running skill. *This video marks the first appearance of Kim and the final appearance of Carlos, thus this is the only time they appear together. *Since this is Kim's only Season 3 appearance, she never appeared with Julie, Juan, Shawn, or Kenneth. She would meet with Min, Kathy, Michael, Tosha, and Jason in "Sing and Dance with Barney". *Kim would later reunite with Tosha and Jason in the Season 5 home video special Sing and Dance with Barney. *This marks the first time BJ goes as his superhero alter-ego, Captain Pickles. *Barney breaks the fourth wall by saying that filming with the camera is like having his very own TV show, which he already has. *Although this video was released in 1997, you can actually see "Copyright 1996 Lyons Partnership, L.P." at the end of the credits. This may mean that this video was produced in 1996. *Baby Bop is mentioned near the end (BJ refers to her as "Sissy"). *The jobs that BJ wanted to be a baseball player, a cowboy and a astronaut are later reused in the Season 6 episode Good Job!. *This video marks the final appearances: of the Season 2 Barney doll, Tosha, Carlos and Jason. However, Jason and Tosha would later appear in Sing and Dance with Barney as special guests. *This is the first video to have its preview voiced by Dean Barnett. *This is the last Season 3 video to not be a clip show (the last Season 3 video being Barney's Musical Scrapbook). *When BJ disappears, he takes the video camera with him. Gallery vhs.png|Original Release (1997) barney-barneys-sense-sational-day-vhs-cover-art.jpg|First Rerelease (1999) Imagen 008.jpg|Spanish Release (1997) barney sense.jpg|UK Release Category:Barney Videos Category:1997